


Falling Feelings

by jylixae_writes



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst?, Developing Relationship, I Tried, I guess..., M/M, My First Fanfic, What am I doing, alternative ending, sportarobbie, what if that fly landed earlier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jylixae_writes/pseuds/jylixae_writes
Summary: What if Robbie Rotten DID fall into the abyss in the episode "The first day of summer"? What if Sportacus didn't safe him in time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, this is my first fanfic I have EVER written. EVER. And from all the fandoms I could choose, it had to be LazyTown. Also, I have to mention that English is not my first language... So maybe how I write can be a bit too short-sighted or just too abstract. But, I love to fantasize a lot! And practice makes perfect :) It might be a little bit too short and I don't know how to end this fic yet, and I may be slow with updating, but i will try my very best! 
> 
> With that out, I hope you will enjoy it <3
> 
> (This is the episode, if you want to watch it: https://youtu.be/v2_OdKc0QBE )

_He was too late._  
   
The thrown out lifebuoy didn't feel any heavier, and it was out of rope, his hand holding the end of it was now trembling.  
   
"Sportacus! What is going on?!" Ziggy yelled. He, alongside Trixie and Stephanie, were exhausted from the long run from the beach to the town. All four of them were there in less than five minutes ago with Stingy, Pixel, Milford Meanswell and Bessie Busybody as well, when Sportacus' crystal went off.  
   
Someone was in trouble. Sportacus knew it had to be Robbie. He could feel it. The crystal would act differently when it was him, which was weird. At first he didn't notice, but after saving him from the billboard and even before that, when he fell into his arms because of the snapped branch a month ago, he felt that it was somehow a burning call, a sting that was sharper than a knife. It was a desperate, somehow enticing calling...  
   
"Sportacus...?"  
   
The blue elf didn't respond, he couldn't. His mind wasn't cooperating and he was confounded and in shock; he let the rope slip out of his hands, so the lifebuoy dropped further and completely into the abyss.  
   
He ran to the edge of the hole, his fists clenched, but the muscles felt sore, he kneeled on the ground and shouted with all his might: "ROBBIE! ANSWER ME!"  
   
Nothing.  
   
Absolute silence.  
   
The kids were confused. "Robbie Rotten?!" they said in unison. They guessed -and kind of hoped- it was the kitten that was in trouble and in the need of being saved.  
   
"How did he fell in his own trap? Normally he would be in his lair, probably sleeping. Besides, there wasn't anyone in town! So why was he here and how could he be so distracted that he didn't see were he walked?" Stephanie said with a trembling, soft voice, crunching next to Sportacus and the 'trap'.  
   
Ziggy and Trixie stood behind him. "Um, Sportacus...", Trixie began, her eyes worried. "You saved him, right? You always do that..."  
   
On this first day of summer, when the sun was happily shining down onto them, with the birds singing and no clouds in the sky: the perfect day, he didn't know how to explain his failure to the kids for the first time in forever.  
   
"... I...", Sportacus stuttered. How was he going to say that he had failed? That he, as the town hero, didn't and couldn't save him? That when he was on the beach, he neglected the fact that his job was to keep everyone in lazy town safe? Everyone? Including the town's villain...?  
   
"... I... was... too late..."  
   
He gulped. Gazing down in the black pit, he saw nothing. His bright blue eyes couldn't focus, couldn't detect any sign of movement down there: is was to dark... Too deep...  
   
_He had to act fast._  
   
He shot his hookshot at the branch above  them, and made sure it was secure by giving two powerful pulls.  
   
In the meanwhile, Ziggy started to cry."Y-you can save him! Right, Sportacus?! Robbie would n-never leave us with-without telling, y-yes? Nothing is t-too late??!...Right?" Stephanie cheeks were stained and was shaking while Trixie hiccupped and was sobbing as well.  
   
"I hope so, Ziggy," the hero replied, the corners of his eyes filled up with tears. "Can you fix a first aid kit for me when I come up? And when it takes a-any longer",  _I can't be stuttering, I have to resemble hope,_ "please tell the mayor or Bessie, they know what to do." He jumped down and set his hookshot at full speed, descending quickly into the darkness. The walls were closing in on him. Looking up he saw three heads getting smaller and smaller.  
   
His tears began to flow out of his eyes, he couldn't hold them any longer. They dripped off of his chin; some of them stained his shirt, others fell into the abyss. His heart was also a mess, making unstable and irregular bumps in his chest.  
   
He whimpered.  
   
_"God, I hope so."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys. I am so happy that you like this little scribble <3  
> Enjoy the next part!

It was dead quiet in the sewer. Apart from the buzzing sound the hookshot made, not a single other noise could be heard.

In Sportacus mind however, things were going haywire.

_Robbie, what did you do?!_

He always had a soft spot for the villain since the first day they met. At first, complaining about everything he did. Calling him out for _Sportaflop_. Making traps for him so he would leave the town 'forever'.

Robbie was also the master of disguises. The way he would dress and mislead the children with his plans was always fascinating. Sometimes it was a little bit too dangerous, by accidentally sending the airship down to crash into Pixel's house. But it was exciting and afterwards, the kids had fun and he had too.

He also is very 'lazy'. This man could only live on cake and sleep 'till noon, what is not very healthy and a bad example for the kids. But besides that, when he says he is lazy, Sportacus can't think otherwise than a man who is most of the time working on his evil plans.

So he isn't the good guy, but he knew otherwise. By being ‘evil’ is Robbie’s way to interact with the kids. He cared for them.

He was not a heartless villain.

Sometimes, just misunderstood.

 

Sportacus can't remember a day without him telling that the brats are too loud or too noisy. That he wants quiet, so he can have a peaceful nap. 

But Robbie also likes to be with the kids.

The way he reacted when he got invited to Ziggy's birthday party or on the Christmas holidays. He was smiling, from ear to ear.

Sportacus was sure that the kids loved him as well. He was special in his ways and also in his inventions. Every day would be something new.

And his pranks. _Man, even his cute stupidity sometimes._ That was what Sportacus liked the most. For him being a dork like that.

A soft smile appeared on the hero's face.

He could also say that he love-

A large pipe came into sight from out of the wall. Sportacus had to interact fast to avoid it. He swung his body the other way. He nearly hit it.

The blue elf stopped for a moment to catch his breath. It was almost too dark down here to see. He looked around and saw the blue wall now was covered with some sort of vines and little cracks in the bricks.

By looking up, he saw that the light source was a tiny dot. So he would be very deep down.

He studied the lost pipe.

 

_Oh no._

_Oh god no..._

 

The pipe was dented. Like something at full speed had slammed into this thing.

But that was not all.

Something red.

_Blood._

Little spats of blood stained the pipe as well. And soon it was also stained with teardrops, uncontrollably.

"...R-Robbie..."

Sportacus quickly held his hand to his mouth.

But it didn't work.

A loud cry echoed off the walls.

 

 

And another twenty-three feet from where he was, at the bottom of this never ending pit, floated a lifeless body, in need for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 2 A.M. But I don't care :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!  
> I really love all your comments and kudos guys! <3

It was taking too long

Stephanie, Ziggy and Trixie waited for more than 3 minutes. Most of the time, Sportacus saved a person within 30 seconds. And now they sat there, with a first aid kit next to them, listening for a sound from beneath. 

Finally, Stingy and Pixel arrived as well.

"Hey guys!" Pixel said. "Miss Busybody and the mayor are taking care of our stuff and, well, most of hers. So, was it indeed Robbie Rotten that was in trouble? Hah, I guess he does it on purpose! Anyway, where is Sportacus?" 

When the two boys saw their face expression, they knew something was wrong. Something very, very wrong.

 

Trixie rose her hand up and pointed her finger downwards, in the direction of the sewage pit. "They are both down there. Robbie fell into it, but he didn't respond when we called his name... Sportacus is there for we don't know how long and it is creeping me out. We had to get a first aid kit! M-man, this is serious." Her voice trembled a little less. 

Suddenly, the rope didn't shift anymore.

Stingy noticed it at first and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank heavens! I assume that he finally found hi-"

A loud cry echoed off the walls. It sounded as it was one of anguish and grief.

They all looked at each other. Eyes going wide open.

"T-t-that was S-Sportacus..." Stephanie said.

* * *

The elf just gazed at the pipe. At the red drops. At everything. At nothing. He couldn't focus anymore. He was petrified, trembling; sweat stained his face.

_Robbie. His Robbie._

He gave the hope up.

He let his head hung downwards, so the tears could slide of his face and they fell down again. 

Drip

"...wait, what...?"

Drip. Drip.

_Did I hear that correctly?_

Water. There was water close. He heard his tears fall. He wiped them out of his eyes and took a better look, but it was too dark.

The crystal of his could serve for another task. He bumped his fist on the red number 10, so a bright, glow-in-the-dark green lighted the area up.

 

He saw the bottom of this forsaken depth. Beneath him was water and also the vines that are on the wall were floating in the water as well. 

There were also a lot of old furniture, broken computers and more stuff down there. It was apparently a forgotten garbage dump.

Then, he saw it.

 

The lifebuoy.

It was drifted a little bit further away than where he hang. 

Robbie has to be close. _I hav- I need to fin-_

 

_There he was._

Underwater, the red-purple man was there.

For not a single moment of hesitation, Sportacus let his hookshot drop him into the water.

It was cold.

"SPORTACUS! ROBBIE! ARE YOU OKAY?!" A girl’s voice from above.

Sportacus had so much adrenaline, he almost couldn't answer properly. 

"I SEE HIM! I-I SEE HIM! HE IS HERE! HOLD ON FOR A M-MOMENT PLEASE!"

He untied the rope from his arm as fast as he could, set his goggles on and dived into the water.

Swimming as fast as he could, the green light shone a better view of Robbie.

It was worse than he had thought.

The vines strangled around his arms and legs. On his head there was a massive wound. There was still red fluid flowing out of it. His left arm was bent in the wrong way. His eyes were open, starring into nothingness and worst of all was, he didn't move.

Sportacus had to act fast.

From his left pocket, he grabbed a knife and started cutting the vines. They weren't big, but hard to cut through. The elf struggled with the last one. Just a little more strength...

He was free.

He quickly wrapped his arm around Robbie’s tiny waist and swam them both to the surface. 

He gasped for air. A huge breath was taken by the sportsman. He had to find a place to put Robbie on.

He looked around and saw a pallet.

 

He dragged him onto the wooden surface. Sportacus spat a mouthful of water out and looked up at Robbie.

He didn't breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys it had to take that long :/

Robbie's eyes were open, lifeless, staring into nothingness. The wound was still fresh. Blood already began flowing out and so it stained his temple and the wooden raft. His hair was soaking wet and a mess. As it was uncombed and not applied with the gel he always had. Black locks stood out in all different ways. His skin was pale. Paler than it ever was. His left arm was still bend in a wrong way. And his chest...  
  
His chest didn't rise.  
  
_He didn't breathe._  
  
Sportacus didn't notice that at first sight.  
  
"STEPHANIE! BE READY WITH WARM BLANKETS!" The two of them were undercooled by the cold water.  
  
"...C-come on Robbie! You are out the water... Please breathe," He ripped a piece of fabric from his t-shirt and dabbed with care the wound on his forehead. "...just inhale and exhale..." He waited for Robbie to make a movement.  
  
Nothing.  
  
The elf began to panic. The sudden, uncontrollable fear overtook him and he realized that Robbie was unconscious.  
  
A pulse, there has to be a pulse. A heartbeat, a sign of living. Sports grabbed his arm and rolled up his sleeve. He held his finger on the vein and counted down from ten.  
  
He felt _nothing._  
  
He quickly moved his hands to the center of Robbie's chest and began performing CPR. He made sure that his hands weren't crushing the ribs with his super strength. "J-just hold on Robbie! Be your s-stubborn self and fight it!" Tears welled up in his eyes. "..I s-should have never left you a-alone! What have I done?!"  
The villain's whole body felt tense. It felt so cold and it still didn't move.  
  
Sportacus finished all the pushes and he settled himself and Robbie for the next step. He began by tilting his head back and lifted his chin. Sports glared at Robbie's blue lips.  
  
_Breathe in._  
  
He pinched the victim's nose and moved down to cover his lips with his.  
  
It felt...soft...and right... He breathed out into the lungs and felt them rise with air.  
  
_His taste is sweet..._  
  
But it felt at the same time completely wrong. _This is such a wrong occasion._ He separated from him only to take a new breath and gave him air for the second time.  
  
Sportacus shifted upright in a sitting position and watched for a change of movement.  
  
_Still, nothing..._  
  
He repeated the cycle. Over and over again. He pushed for the fifth time his palms into his chest. Hoping for a chance. "Robbie! Please, w-wake up! This doesn't feel right. I..." Tears started to flow and stained his cheeks and mustache. "I care for you a lot! Stop making me feel this way!"  
  
His pushes became weaker.  
  
"Please, Robbie... Don't go."  
  
Sportacus sight became blurry.  
  
"...Please... Don't _die..._ "  
  
Robbie didn't move. His chest didn't heave and his heart didn't beat.  
  
_"...P-please..."_  
  
The elf stopped. He moved his hands to his own lap. He couldn't stop shaking. He started to sob. His tears reflected the green light from his crystal, before they fell on the pallet.  
  
He reached his hands out to Robbie and grabbed him. He shoved him into his arms and his lap. His hand in the black mob of hair, so his head was supported. Sportacus stroke his finger over his pale cheeks. He couldn't dare to look into the grey eyes. He failed him.  
  
"I-I am s-so sorry..."  
  
The pallet drifted even more away. Away from the white spot in the sky.  
  
Soon darkness and green light consumed them.  
  
Sportacus buried his head in Robbie's chest, gripping his back and hair.  
  
_"...I loved you..."_

  


 

 

Then, suddenly, a shock.  
  
"...HHIIUUUUHGHG _cough cough_..."  
  
Sportacus couldn't believe it.

  


He was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have seen any weird mistakes, would you like to make a notice and then I will change it ;)


End file.
